


Boyfriend from Hell

by MrsBoo_257



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutilation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBoo_257/pseuds/MrsBoo_257
Summary: My eyes start drooping as black spots fill my vision. This is finally it. I thought before everything went black.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Boyfriend from Hell

_I can't remember how long I've been here._ It feels like years but it's probably only been a few months. I'm on the brink of insanity and I can't remember what it feels like to have sunlight beaming down upon my face. I look down at my once healthy body and see flesh-like skin where my two ribs used to be and at my hands where fingers used to be which have now been reduced to stumps. _How did I end up getting into this situation?_

* * *

It all started when I signed myself up to a dating website. I had been single for far too long and I wasn't getting any younger. After a half a dozen of horribly gone wrong dates with men who have bad table manners or who were exceedingly arrogant that made my skin prickle with anger. I came across Michael, he was tall and handsome and seemed absolutely perfect in every way at the time. He was the perfect gentlemen and made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world when he smiled at me, it also was a bonus that my family were enamored with him just as I was.

* * *

But then things started to change. He became a panicked-filled mess whenever I left the house for more than a few hours. I had to tell him where I was at all times if I didn't want to aggravate him. He begun to be insane with jealousy if I was in contact with any man that was not him. Michael would always put on a fake facade masking his true emotions. But I could see the anger building up from his sadistic smile to his cold grey eyes, waiting to explode.

* * *

That was only the start of Michael's possessive behavior. A few months later, Michael began isolating me away from everyone and society in general. I had to lie to my family and friends continuously about not being able to make social gatherings due to being too busy or feeling unwell. The excuses kept stacking up until I lost contact with them completely. His head was swarming with paranoia like some virus that I was going to leave him.

* * *

_I love you._ I told him repeatedly but it wasn't enough. He became crazy with anxiety, telling me that I was lying until one day it all got too much for him. He cut me off from humanity all together the day he threw me like some boneless rag-doll into the dirty basement. The small enclosed room was surrounded with the putrid smell of death that had led to acidic tears welling up in my eyes. The air around me was suffocating, like someone had their hands gripped tightly around my throat, blocking my airways. I felt like a timid caged animal and that the walls were slowly closing in on me.

* * *

Eventually I heard, the unmistakable sound of heavy footsteps descending down the stairs, the floorboards groaning under each step brings me back to the present. Goosebumps appear on my skin as chills go up my spine, my body trembling with fear. Michael shows up in my line of vision as he opens up the steel door, the hinges creaking as the door opens wider. The atmosphere becomes tense and eerie as Michael walks in with a sadistic smirk covering his face while holding a metal tray containing small pieces of bread that looks like it has been off for a few days.

He's talking to me but I can't hear over the ringing in my ears. My heartbeat starts to pick up, adrenaline running through my veins at the sight of the open door in front of me. I feel a piece of bread being lifted up to my chapped lips, I unable to do anything without my fingers but clamp my mouth shut, refusing to eat. Everything escalates quickly as I feel a stinging sensation as Michael drags his signature knife down my cheek. I bite my bottom lip to keep in my cries of pain to not give him any satisfaction. My teeth break through skin on my lip as the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I see blood falling down onto my ratty clothes and skin from the corner of my eyes. I pinch my eyes close and try to focus on anything else that is not the metallic knife that is slowly sliding down towards my throat. My body is full on shaking when the knife pierces my skin, the red liquid rushing out of me.

"You should have loved me when you had the chance." Michael declared. His voice husky with power and dominance.

My eyes start drooping as black spots fill my vision. _This is finally it._ I thought before everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that I had to write for an assignment when I was sixteen and I felt like posting it so here it is! This is also my first short story that I have written so I apologize as it isn't the best.


End file.
